Possessive
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Patrick's anger at the Losers is only mounting with Vic and Henry's injuries.


**Title:** Possessive  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** IT  
 **Setting:** Vic's Room  
 **Pairing:** Patrick Hockstetter/Henry Bowers/Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Victor "Vic" Criss, Patrick Hockstetter/Henry Bowers, Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Victor "Vic" Criss  
 **Characters:** Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers, Reginald "Belch" Huggins, Victor "Vic" Criss, The Losers Club (Mentioned)  
 **Genre:** Drama/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 504  
 **Type of Work:** One-shot, Tumblr Requests  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Implied relationships, Violence, Gore, Delusions  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Patrick's anger at the Losers is only mounting with Vic and Henry's injuries.

 **AN:** Okay, here's the next of the requests from this series. I have one more to do, but here's this one, for now! I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Possessive** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Patrick growled a little, impatiently tapping his foot as he sat up on the desk in Vic's room. The four of them had escaped those asshole Losers and their fucking 'great idea' of hopping up and down on a heavy branch to get it to fall. It had hit Henry in the head, nearly collapsing Vic beside him. Between Patrick and Belch, they had gotten their friends to the car and got them to Vic's house for a patch up.

The blond was their best nurse, but his hands shook and his head was foggy. He was mumbling something half incoherent to try and keep himself awake, his head was a throbbing mess and his focus was in and out. Still, he was doing good to bandage Henry's head nonetheless, and checking for any other wounds. Patrick was watching like a hawk, while Belch was busy watching him pace. He almost looked like a vulture, sharp and intimidating and awfully bouncy, and it was making Belch's head hurt.

"I'll fucking kill them." Patrick promised, causing all three pairs of eyes to turn to look at him. "I'll kill every last one of those squealing little piggies." His eyes narrowed at the injuries on Vic's face, hands and arms. He almost growled looking at the blood trickling down Henry's full cheeks. "Slow."

"They didn't mea-"

"Don't fucking say they didn't mean it. They're not as innocent as they look. They're all fucking crazy. They think they're the victims, here!" Patrick was starting to rant and rave, throwing his arms above his head. "But who got hurt, huh? Who's the _real_ victim here? Huh?"

"They did." Belch supplied, frowning, "Not those losers."

"Exactly! Henry and Vic! They're ours." Patrick pointed between himself and Belch, "Are we about to let some little assholes hurt what's ours?"

"No!" Belch launched to his feet, but hesitated when Vic shot out a hand to stop the odd pep talk.

"Sit down." Vic coughed a little, something stuck in his throat, "Calm down. We shouldn't retaliate, yet."

"Why not?" Patrick crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes as if Vic was impeding his revenge on purpose.

"Because our strength is in numbers. Sending you and Belch against seven of them is only going to weaken us further. Nobody can drag you back here. Stay, help me with Henry." When Vic attempted to stand, however, he found himself wobbly and crashed into Henry. Belch was there in seconds to grab the blond, hefting him off of their injured friend and hauling him into his lap instead.

"I think we should both stay and take care of them." Belch finally spoke, looking up at Patrick and missing the devious smile painting Vic's lips. Patrick would have applauded him if he hadn't used such a manipulative trick on Belch to get them to stay.

"...Fine, we'll stay. But as soon as these two are less pathetic, we're going to do this my way."

Those losers wouldn't know what hit them.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Wowee zowee, here's another one! That's like, nine in one day? And then a chapter for Hexes for Exes. I'm so happy with my turnout, I might try for one more.

Prompt: 96. "I'll fucking kill him/her."


End file.
